Introducing the Red Hood
by TheThirdHallow
Summary: There is a new vigilante on the rise in Gotham. This is a very brief look at my version of the final part of the Dark Knight trilogy would look like; with the Red Hood as the main antagonist instead of Bane. This isn't complete, just scenes in my head that I wanted to write out.
Sometime after the events of The Dark Knight

The guy and girl were making out in the alleyway when the two thugs appeared around the corner. They heard those familiar moaning sounds as first and second base were being covered and wanted in on the action. without the boyfriend, of course. The couple heard and saw them coming but before either of them could get away, the boy was grabbed by one of them, pounded hard in the stomach and he crumpled to the ground. The girl gave a scream and slapped the second brute in the face as he snatched her arm before he slapped her right back. She was spun around and pinned to the brick wall she was just pressed up against seconds earlier.

The first guy stepped up and grabbed hold of her hips, feeling for the button and zipper of her jean shorts, overpowering her weak nudges to shove him and his partner off and ignoring her screams and shouts.

"Hurry up, man, come on!" the second guy said to him.

The first one managed to unbutton and unzip and was ready to yank down the shorts—

 _WHAM!_ His forehead met the brick wall with such force that it left a dark red splat mark from the gash he just received. He fell to the ground unconscious next to the boyfriend. The girl gave a yelp and the second thug only managed to utter a "What the—?" after he turned around before he, too, was given harsh treatment to the stomach an additional one to the face. He toppled right on top of his buddy with a cut and bruise on his left eye.

Out on the loading docks, a group of men were moving the drugs from their shipping container to the mini van. They were nearly halfway finished when one of the guys went missing.

"Where the hell did Chuck go?" one asked.

"Check the container," said another.

"No he ain't there," said a third who was already there and had looked inside…

 _BANG!_

The side of his head was shot and he was gone. The rest of the men jumped and shouted in shock.

"Jesus!"

"Is it the Bat?"

"He usin' guns now?"

"No way, I don't think that's his style."

"He killed Harvey Dent, didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

But just as some of them pulled out and cocked their weapons and peeled their eyes for the Batman, he was upon them from the air, quickly disposing of each one with frightening fluidity and finesse. They all barely had any time to register what the hell happened and who the hell was attacked them before each one was taken out.

Shots were fired, but more than half weren't even their own.

"Gotham has a new vigilante on the rise. Good morning, I'm Deborah Miles."  
"And I'm Michael Casey. More and more reports of an assailant in Gotham have been hitting the media left and right; a masked man who, it seems, is just as ruthless as the infamous 'Dark Knight'."

"That's right, Mike. In this morning's top story, just last night this new masked man stopped two young men — twenty-seven-year-old Kenneth Stevenson and twenty-five-year-old Nick Bruno — from raping nineteen-year-old Hannah Wilmer in an alley in Kingston. The teenage girl told the police the two men had beaten her boyfriend before attempting to take advantage of her when 'out of nowhere', she said, a guy in a red helmet and body armor took them both out. Not only that, but the young men were hospitalized after the masked man had apparently shot them both in the groin."

"Another incident occurred at one of the district's warehouses some time shortly after when a drug haul was interrupted. Police received an anonymous tip and were sent there to apprehend the men involved. Several were found injured while the remaining were fatally shot. Two of these men, however, were identified as known associates of the still-recovering mafia boss Salvatore Maroni. They had confirmed in their questioning that this new masked man was the one who interrupted their haul. Despite this, authorities are now looking to arrest the vigilante as well and ask that anyone with any knowledge as to the identity or whereabouts of him to call their hotline as soon as possible. Personally, I say we thank him for taking some of Maroni's men off the streets, eh, Deb?"

"I agree with you, Mike, and it seems he's already been given a name. Locals have taken to calling him 'the Red Hood'."

"Well, I'll tell you, I wouldn't mind seeing the Red Hood go toe-to-toe with Batman. And in other news…"


End file.
